Chemical Romance
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade's in a sex only relationship with John Cena trying to get a title shot so he can get a certain ginger to see him. Will Heath come and save Wade by showing him he doesn't need a title to be seen? And if so, how far will John go to hurt Wade for leaving him? Will Wade stand up and fight Cena to protect Heath? Start's out WadexJohn to HeathxWade Rating M for a reason. Slash, Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes another story, don't like? Then don't read :P M for a reason people! ****Okay? Good - Carry on my friend's!**

**IMPORTANT Note Here : In this chapter there is a sex scene, not between Heath and Wade though, but I a sure you that this story (If I keep it) shall end with HeathxWade! It's not like most of my stories a bit of dark stuff here and there. **

Chemical Romance  
Chapter 1 : If I'm Here To-Day Will I Be Here Tomorrow?.

The show's taping was done. The Raw and Smack down roster were saying their good bye's to each other, they had all gone to the pub after the live show had finished. All of them had a pint or two while they were there, but now they were going home to have a possible hangover in the morning. The night's air was cold, the star's were shining brightly up in the dark blue sky. Wade Barrett stood by his rental car, he felt a chill come over him, but it wasn't from the cold. No, the former leader of Nexus was lonely. The over coming loneliness never left him, even when he was with...him.

_'I don't want to go back to that shitty hotel room I share with Antonio Cesaro, not that he'd be there, most probably with that girl - what's her face? Aksana? I want to go with Heath. Like it was before, with me and him rooming together - granted his snoring could keep me up for hour's upon hour's...but it was just him being with me that brought a smile to face, alright an evil smirk, but not many people could make me smirk like that. I miss that damn ginger haired fool, more than I'd like to admit it, but I have it bad for him. He'd probably hate me for feeling this way about him.'_ Wade thought as the memory of the one time that Heath hugged him after that one match flooded his mind's imagine.

The Brit's cock twitched and he let out a soft moan. Whenever Wade saw Heath at a show or in the pub, he'd have to fight the urge to pulled him into a bone crushing hug or claiming him as his own in front of everybody there. Wade shook his head. _'Heath's probably in a happy relationship with...someone else, hell, the man's straight for goodness sake! What with him drooling over all those girl's arse's, flirting with them none stop'_ Even though he did it badly, it still hurt Wade and made the 6ft5 man a little bit jealous, ok, a lot jealous of the slut's Heath flirt's with.

They weren't good enough for Heath, no, the ginger needed a real man! One who can fucked him so hard he'll forget his name in the morning! And it sure as hell wouldn't hurt if 'said' man for Heath had a thick British accent and black raven like hair, with dark green eye's? An imagine of Heath from one of Wade's _"dream's"_ about him came to mind. Heath was in front of Wade, the ginger fell to his knee's and undid Wade's trouser's zipper. Heath's tongue traced along Wade's cock until he took him all in, Wade's finger's ran through Heath's ginger lock's as they both moan in pleasure.

Unfortunately, Wade was brought from his thought's as strong arm's wrapped around his waist from behind. A hand wasted no time going into Wade's coat and up his shirt to feel along his smooth chest, then slowly making its way down to Wade's trouser's. A warm breath lingered by Wade's right ear. "I sneaked away from Randy to be here with you, I wanna come to your hotel room later - Antonio supposed to be at his bitch's house" Wade shuddered, but he couldn't fight how his body reaction's to the other's touch. The Brit's heart quickened and his cock got even harder than it was before. The other chuckled his normal care free chuckle.

"Is that your phone or are you just glad to see me" He kissed along Wade's neck. It was on the tip of Wade's tongue to say _'the phone'_ but he would have been lieing. So the Brit reached up and traced his hand over the back of the face of the company's head. As he rubbed himself up against Wade's ass.

"We shouldn't do this, your married for god's sake..." Wade managed to whisper out, his eye's still lingering on the almost empty pub in front of him. He prayed no one would see them together. The older man with him realised that Wade was worrying about being court, so he ran his hand over Wade's privet's.

"No one will ever find out, you know how Randy's daft" _'But that's just it! Randy's not daft, he's probably planing my slow and very pain death as we speak! I don't want to die before I hadn't even had Heath at least one night._

"I'll see you in an hour, later" He kissed the back of Wade's head then left, heading back toward's the pub. Possibly to try and found his husband - Randy Orton. Wade leaned against his car, he'd left just like that. Leaving Wade alone, feeling sick and most of all - Horny. Wade knew what was going to happen was wrong, but he couldn't stop the other man. There was a reason Wade let the other do what he wanted to him, and that was because Wade had been promised if he went through with it - He'd get a title shot. At the time Wade had said no but later on, after thinking it over, Wade thought that Heath would noticed him more if he had a title to his name. Yet, wade was still without a title and they'd been going at this for a while now. But no matter what he did, he couldn't say no - just in case one day he'd let him have a championship. Wade could never say no to John Cena...

* * *

Wade walked into his hotel room and closed his door behind him. To no surprise Antonino wasn't here, so the Brit was all alone, he didn't even bother to turn on the hotel room light's or undress himself. Crawling onto his bed, Wade closed his eye's tightly as he felt tear's whelming up in his eye's. He just wanted Heath to see him so badly that he was getting fucked every night waiting for the chance to have a championship. Wade Digged his finger nail's into the blanket's. _Why did it have to be like this? Why am I so sick and horrible...Hell, I'm disgusting. If Heath could see me now what would he say? He probably wouldn't even be able to stand the sight of me. I'm getting fucked none stop by a married man, then when I fall asleep I'm thinking of myself doing thing's to Heath that I should be a shamed of. If Heath knew, he'd never want to see me again._

There was a knock on the door, the knock Wade had been dreading. Hearing the door open and close, Wade sighed. _I didn't even lock the fucking door!_ "Wade? it's John." The American stopped and let his eye's adjust to the dark of the room. Wade was sprawled out on the hotel bed, laying on his stomach. His leg's spread out. The Brit's ass was obvious in his pair of tight dark grey jean's. _Damn he's hot._ John smirked. _He may not have the best looking face, but the rest of him - smoking._ John crept over to the bed and sat down by Wade. He ran his finger's through the black/raven hair of Wade's, the Brit flinched from the touch.

"Want me inside of you?" John asked before sucking on Wade's earlobe.

"Not really" Wade answered truthfully. He turned away from the much bulkier man and curled himself into a ball. "Please leave John." Unfortunately for Wade, the bulkier, handsome American wasn't so easily turned away. John slid his hand up Wade's back and under his shirt.

"I don't think you really mean that, you don't want me to leave." Cena whispered in Wade's ear.

"I do though John. Please, Go." John felt Wade tremble as his finger's went around Wade's front.

"Is it really that bad?"

"We don't care for each other John; Your using me as a fuck toy while cheating on your loving husband. Is it all some game to you? I just want one thing from this - " Before Wade could finish, John kissed his mouth hard and pulled Wade's body to his, making Wade whimper - not that he'd admit it. John's hand trailed all around Wade's body only stopping once he found Wade's left nipple, the Brit inhaled deeply and Cena broke the kiss. "I really want you to-night Wade." John pulled off his shirt and started unbuttoning Wade's shirt. Turning Wade around after ward's, John started pulling down he's jean's and discarded all of their clothes leaving them completely naked.

"With your room-mate gone we'll have all night" _'Unfortunately'_ Wade thought bitterly as his hip's were grabbed hard and his ass pulled up. "I dare you to tell me you don't like this" John, still with a smirk on his face, put his hand around Wade's hardening member just then. Making Wade inhale again with a soft - but meaning full moan. A few seconded later and John was pushing his wet finger's into Wade's asshole, Wade hissed now and then as John pushed his finger's right down. He knew this was only the tip of the iceberg for the pain, John's cock was much bigger then three of his finger's.

"Get on all four's babe, show me just how much you want a championship" Wade obediently got on all four's with a growl, he may have to go through with this for a championship, but did John really have to keep saying that every time they had sex? Cena pulled out his finger's and then stuck his tongue into Wade ass, making the Brit shiver with delight - this was probably the only thing that Wade really liked John doing to him. Something about John's tongue licking away at the inside's of him made him moan. Maybe because it was the fact John didn't have to go lapping around another guy's tight hole like he did but - _Oh sweet mother of God!_ John's tongue went right down Wade's tight little hole. The Brit bit his lip stopping himself from shouting John's name, he wasn't enjoying this! It was just bisnuess...for a title...so Heath would...and then they'd - _Oh god!_ John pulled his tongue out and then suddenly rammed himself inside of Wade. It was wrong and Wade knew it, but he couldn't stop himself.

"JOHN!" Cena kept coming into Wade hard and fast shouting about Wade liking it. Wade didn't know what happened, but after a while he lost consciousness. John apparently didn't care and continued to fuck the man underneath him.

* * *

Wade woke up with a soft yawn. He was still naked and alone? John had left - _Thank god for that._ The blanket's were tangled around him, but Wade didn't care too much about that - His ass was hurting like hell. Just then, Wade's phone went off, groaning Wade grabbed his mobile and looked at it. He'd received a text from... Heath! looking at the clock Wade raise an eye brow - it was 4:30am.

_**Can I come over? It's South Africa vs America. Naw'mean.**_

Wade smirked that one smirk only Heath could bring out on his face. Justin and Heath must have gotten into a fight again, that's why Heath used the code name : South Africa Vs America.

**Where r u?** Wade sent back.

_**Pub, Justin's drunk. Again - Drew and Jinder left earlier.**_

**K. I'll b there n 10.**

Wade pulled up at the pub and saw Heath standing there, the grin on Heath face once he saw Wade was enough to make Wade's heart flutter. Heath ran over to him and jumped into the car.

"Drive like the wind!"

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Sorry about any mistake's. Btw, I'll be removing a couple of my other stories sooner or later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Finally got round to writing another chapter, think of it what you will. There is another sex scene in this again, but not between Heath and Wade. It's going to seem rushed because I've been awake all night and I couldn't be arsed to write it out slower, but I promise that the next chapter I have a sex scene in - I'll write it out slower for you. **

**Sorry for any mistake's. **

Chemical Romance.  
Chapter 2 : We're Just Getting Started.

Wade drove toward's the hotel. Listening to Heath go on about Drew and Jinder dating each other yet they hadn't told him that, he also told Wade what happened between himself and Justin. Turn's out that Heath doesn't like Tyson Kidd, Justin's boyfriend. Not that Wade could blame Heath one bit for it, but as Heath may have a proper reason for disliking Tyson, Wade simply disliked him because of that one hair cut he had. The one where he had a short spiky thing at the front of his head but that was it, no more hair on the rest of his head. It was a weird hair cut and Wade couldn't stand the sight of it, but it was very doubtful that the ginger haired man sitting next to him disliked the Canadian for a simple miss judge at the hair dresser's.

Slater continued talking about how his week had been, Wade may not have seemed like he was paying attention, but he was. Heath's voice was locked into his ear's, whenever the hazel eyed lad spoke - Wade would immediately start to listen. Not that he'd tell Heath that of course. The Brit would slightly nodded his head at what Heath was saying and try to hide his chuckle as the american went on and on and on and on!. But Wade still didn't mind, he had missed Heath a lot, so it was good to have him back to talk too. Even if the conversation was one-sided practically all the time.

Suddenly Wade's phone went off. Signaling that he had a text, both men in the car slightly jumped from it but didn't comment about it. Thankfully they were only a few minute's away from the hotel so Wade didn't bother to look at his phone until he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Heath stayed in the car waiting for Wade as the Brit pulled out his phone.

_'R u n ur hR?' - (Are you in your hotel room?)_

Wade almost choked on his own breath as he read who the text was from. It was John. 'Wh_at the hell does he want?! Well I know what he want's, but why now?!'_ Wade's thoughts were panicked as he looked over at Heath who was looking out of the car window. Barrett gulped and started to text back.

'Not yet, y?' - (Not yet why?)

Heath looked over at Wade and smiled, Wade's heart fluttered and he tried his hardest not to whimper at the memory of what John had done to him last night. A text came back with in a split second.

_'I want u. Need someone tight. I'll make it worth ur wild.'_

'Oh yea, How?'

Wade growled a little at his phone, not seeing the concerned look of Heath's face, nor the worry in the ginger's eye's. It took almost five minute's for a reply to come back.

_'U can have a belt next week.'_

The Brit inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say or do. A small voice brought him back to reality though.

"Wade, are you ok - naw'mean?" Wade looked over at Heath. _'No Slater, I'm not ok. I haven't been ok since the Nexus and Corre ended...ever since we stopped rooming together. You were/are the only person who didn't judge me. But you left me...'_ Barrett shook his head of all those thought's and watched Heath for a few more minute's.

"I'm fine, since when do you give a damn!" Wade yelled, he didn't mean to, but he just moved in his seat and court his arse. It was either a yell or a yelp of pain and Wade didn't want to look weak in front of Heath, the younger man didn't need to know that though. Instead Heath flinched back at Wade's tone, the Brit wanted to shout that he was sorry and that Heath shouldn't be scared of him, but Wade knew better. It would freak Heath out if he did that.

"I think...I'm going to go book myself into a different hotel room. Later Wade. Thank's for the lift" The former leader of Nexus's mouth was slightly open as he watched Heath get out of the car, panick and fear came over him but he didn't do anything to stop the ginger. He was too worried and, dare he say it, scared of what the one man rock band would think. Heath went to close the door but stopped and slowly leaned back into the car, his face was mere inches from Wade's, the Brit was frozen. The only thing Wade managed to do was take in Slater's sweet scent.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I know I talk on and on, but I do listen Wade. You just need to talk and I'll be here to listen to you." Heath smiled softly before pulling away and walking into the hotel.

"Heath...wait..don't leave me...not again" Wade mumbled to himself watching as Heath flirted with the desk clerk and then went into the lift. Wade bashed his rental car's horn over and over for about 16 time's, not caring who he woke up, he was angry at John, angry at heath...but mainly angry at himself for putting up with this crap. Grabbing his mobile phone again, Wade started to text back.

'Fine, meet me by my hotel room'

Wade turned off the rental car and locked it after getting out. Walking into the hotel about 20 minute's after Heath to make sure that he wouldn't be about anymore, Barrett glared at anyone who dared to look at him. Bashing a couple of button's he went into the lift and waited for his floor to come. Once the lift door's opened he walked out and to no surprise Wade saw John leaning against his hotel room door with a smug look on his face. The Brit shook his head and made his way over to John.

"Let's get this over with." Wade grumbled opening up his hotel room with the key. John followed him in and smirked as he watched Wade's arse, the former bare knuckled brawler started to pull off his clothes.

"Wade, babe. What's the rush. We got all morning now" John walked over to Wade. Running his hands up and down the younger's body. "Relax. You'll enjoy it much more that way" John whispered into Barrett's ear. Slowly Cena's hand traveled into Wade's jean's, going round to his privet's. John grabbed hold of Wade's already semi hard cock and began to slowly stroke it, running his hand up and down the Brit's long shaft. The face of the wwe started to suck on Wade's neck. The raven haired man couldn't help but lean his head back against John's shoulder, moaning at the touches.

This continued for a while longer. Wade's head was spinning at the reaction of his body. John pushed Wade forward's making him trip over his own feet, the Brit landed half on his bed while being half off. He's arse sticking out all the time. The older man licked his lip's.

"We're just getting started, I didn't want you to cum before you enjoyed yourself fully" John chuckled coming closer and pulling down Wade's jean's for the second time with in 24 hour's. Instead of John doing what Wade thought he'd do, which was fuck him dry in the arse, John turned him around. To wade's disbelief, the american pulled down his keg's/Jean's some more. And then put his mouth right by Wade's fully hard cock._ 'Is he...going to suck me off?'_ Wade thought as he closed his eye's. Turn's out that was a big mistake to do as instead of feeling a warm hot mouth surround his dick, Wade felt something be shoved up his arse. Eye's opening wide Wade yelped as pain came over him. It took only a few minute's for Wade to realise that John had put a butt plug inside of (duh) his arse. John laughed at Wade's face. It shouldn't have surprised Wade one bit, John had been a master of hiding thing's so he must have put the butt plug there under the hotel bed after Wade had passed out, the fucker had planed it all out.

The Brit wanted to cry out in pain so bad, he could feel blood coming from his ass, but he bit his lip as to not do anything. John however want to hear Wade cry, wanted to hear him moan and see him shudder in pleasure. So without wasting anytime, John grabbed Wade's cock again and penetrated him. Hard and fast, not letting up one minute, getting what he wanted as Wade cried in pain, but then soon being over taken by pleasure of John hitting all the right spot's. They had been doing this for so long now that John knew actually where to hit to make the younger man whimper beneath him.

"John!, I'm go...goin - t- cu - " Before Wade could finish his sentance he cummed shaking with delight. John thrust in and out until he finally cummed inside of the very tight Brit. Wade by this time was completely knackered and couldn't move, John stayed inside of him for god know's how long. But finally though, John pulled out of him and picked Wade up and placed him on the bed.

"You dare take that butt plug out and I'll make sure you never get that belt next week" John growled into Wade's ear, the Brit was too tired to say anything about it though, but he did manage to grabbed John's hand as he went to walk away. Wade was pissed at him, but this slight movement may have played off the wrong message.

"Aww, you want me to sleep with you? Cute Barrett, but maybe next time. You just keep that Butt plug-in until I say so, It's a little something so you know who you belong to." John pulled up his own Jean's which had been pulled down when he walked into the hotel room earlier. He watched as Wade's eye's slowly closed, only leaving the room once Wade's soft snore's could be heard. Walking out of the room with a skip in his step he shut the door behind him and started to whistle, but then he saw someone who began talking to him.

"You should leave him the hell alone Cena" The other said.

"Oh yea, what are you going to do if I don't?" John chuckled at the smaller man.

"Wade has friend's, friend's who want stand to see him give himself up to you like that!"

"Shhh, don't shout so loud, my babe's sleeping" Cena smirked at the other man. "Later kid. Wade's mine, I know he doesn't have any friend's" With that John turned and left.

"Your wrong. Wade has more friend's then he realises."...

**d-_-b.**  
**review or Pm. Sorry if the sex was rushed, but i'm so tired!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not updating this one sooner, but my Muse is MIA - again. :(**

Chemical Romance.  
Chapter 3 : The Start Of A War.

_(Raw - John's locker room)_

Wade was in pain. John had, of course, been with him again. Leaving the Brit hurt and bruised in the shower room - which was located in John's locker room. John had gone off saying he was about to kick off the show, not that Wade cared what John had to do - he only cared about to-day - because to-day was the day John had promised Wade would get a title. Finally Wade would be able to get Heath to see him, that was really the only thing that had been keeping Wade going with what his had to do with Cena. Maybe Wade could get Heath to even join him for a celebration after to-night. Or though, Wade hadn't seen the ginger for the last few days - he hoped that Heath was going to be here tonight though. So he could see Wade gain a title.

Maybe Wade would get the Intercontinental championship? It's a good title, William Regal had been a great holder of it too. The United States? No, Wade wasn't an American - Cena wouldn't let that happen, nor did Wade want that belt anyway. Could become the Tag Team Champions? John may give Wade the choice who his partner could be? Heath, without a doubt. Anything to get closer to the crazy ginger. Or, even better then all the rest...The World Heavy Weight Championship. That would make everybody see him. However, would John really allow Wade to have the world heavyweight championship? And if so, at what cost?

* * *

Heath, Drew, Jinder and Randy Orton walked back stage. They were heading towards Randy's shared locker room with John Cena, to get ready for their match against each other. It was the 3MBs vs Randy and Sheamus, a handy cap match. Even though they were going to be enemies, they were all great friends. Randy and Drew the most, they were ex lovers - they broke up because it wasn't working out. Then, Randy and John Cena got together, Drew had been happy for them - mainly because he found Jinder near the same time that Randy found John.

Drew and Jinder were talking with Randy about their past, which luckily, no one got upset about. Heath, on the other hand, wasn't being his normal self. His smile that was almost always on his face wasn't there no more, his thoughts being distracted by something - or more like someone. Wade Barrett, his former leader. Ever since they last saw each other, Heath had been thinking about what they had talked about, and he couldn't help but wonder who Wade had been on the phone too. For some reason, Heath had a bad feeling.

"Hey, Slater," Randy said, waking Heath from his thoughts. "We're here." Randy opened up the door and they all walked in, finding a spot to put their bags down to change.

"Where's Cena?" Asked Drew, Randy shrugged his shoulder.

"To be quite honest, I don't know - and I sure as hell don't care."

"Huh, how come?" Heath looked at the Viper who looked away sadly.

"I just..." Randy started, sighing in defeat. "I think his cheating on me, scratch that, I know his cheating on me."

"Do you know with who?" Jinder spoke up.

"No, but whoever it is..." Randy pulled something from his bag. "This belongs to them." Randy held up a golden chain in his hand. One that went around your neck. Heath looked at it, narrowing his eyes. He knew it, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

"It most of came off 'em when John was fucking whoever it was."

As the others talked, Heath took the chain out of Randy's hands. Not that the Viper minded, he almost looked glad that it was removed out of his grasps. Heath stroked the golden chain gently, before placing it in his pocket. "I'm going to go take a shower before the show, k - Naw'mean " Heath said grabbing his bag and walking towards the shower room. Randy just nodded his head. Walking into the shower room, Heath placed his bag down, heading towards the shower. But then, he noticed something, a naked body.

Alarms went off in his head, Heath went toward the naked body. Whoever the person was, was on his side, his back facing Heath. The ginger ran to him, gripping his sides and turning him around with all his strength. Once he did it, he gasped.

"Wade?..."

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. My bad about all the mistakes. Btw, I may not be updating again soon because I'm playing on an old game - 'Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy.' One of the best games ever! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chemical Romance.  
Chapter 4 : Waking Up To You.

Wade's eyes fluttered open, he could have sworn he'd just heard Heath's voice. Wade's vision was blurry due to the tears that he had forced himself not to shed when John had fucked him brutally on the cold hard paneled floor of the showers. Wade felt a hand on his cheek, a thumb running just underneath his eye. He moaned softly, he knew it wasn't John touching him, he'd gone off already. Plus Cena was never this gentle with Wade. He felt himself being pulled so his head was now resting up against someone's lap.

"Wade?! Please answer me!" The voice was panicked and it did sound a lot like Heath, but it couldn't be, could it? No, why would Heath be in John Cena's locker room? The shower room for that matter.

"...Heath..." The Brit muttered, rolling into the lap more. Curling himself up from the cold and holding on to whoever's hand it was holding his moments ago. Wade thought he was dreaming, he must be, Heath was here. But the pain his body was in was far too real for Wade's liking.

"It's me, Wade, are you ok? What happened?!"

Wade groaned, closing his eyes tightly before patting the hand. "T's ok'ay, Slater..." Wade breathed in slowly, slurring his words - feeling as though he was going to pass out at any minute now.

"Who did this to you, Wade?!"

"John Cena, the bloody arsehole that he is...all because I gotta get a title for...Heath..." And with that, he passed out. His body couldn't keep up with what it's been put through for the past year or so.

* * *

Heath watched as Wade's eye's closed, he shook him. Tried calling Wade's name to wake him up, but it wouldn't work.

"Wade...please, wake up...please..." Heath shook him some more, but still nothing. Pulling Wade into a hug, which was kinda hard to do, but non the less - Heath called for help. Randy, Drew and Jinder came running in. Randy stopped dead when he noticed who Heath was holding, Jinder gasped and backed up at bit, but Drew came running over. He and Wade had used to be best friends, so you can understand why.

Heath himself had tears in his eyes, he was worried, he was scared for his friend who looked so out of it now. "Wake up, wake up, wake up...please." Heath cried, he didn't know why he was so emotion, but it was Wade. He's friend, he's former leader...he's secret crush. Then to see him like this, it was just...wrong.

"Randy," Drew looked at the Viper. "Call 999, quickly!" Randy nodded his head slowly before walking out of the shower room.

"Jinder, go get Vince, tell him we've got a problem here. Someone's attacked Wade." The bruises on Wade's body was a dead give away for the attack.

"It was Cena!" Heath said and Drew snapped his head towards the ginger.

"John Cena? But why...would he do that?"

"I don't know, but Wade said it was John and I believe him." Heath glared at the Scott slightly, not liking his tone.

"Fair enough, mate." Drew said going to the door. "I'm going to grab something to put over him."

"Okay, but be quick, his freezing." Heath says, wrapping his arms around Wade's body. The way a mother would to a child on a cold night when the child had nightmares.

"Everything going to be ok, Wade, you'll be just fine now." Heath muttered to himself, his tears slipping from his eyes and onto Wade's forehead...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Short chapter I know, sorry about that but my older brother wants his laptop back again soon. **

**Anyway. So now they know, I wonder what's going to happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A short chapter again I'm afraid. Terribly sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Also, I haven't read through this yet. Sorry.**

Chemical Romance.  
Chapter 5 : I Can't See You, Not Yet.

Heath sat in the hospital. Heath, Drew, Jinder and even Randy were all here. Vince had been informed and had said that they could go with Wade in the ambulance to the hospital, Heath would have gone with Wade whether or not Vince gave the go a head or not - there wouldn't have been a choice in the matter. Wade was Heath's friend, so Heath would be there for him. Drew and Jinder had gone to get something to drink, Randy and Heath were left there together - Heath nervously waiting for a doctor to come out to them - while Randy had his head in his hands in deep thought.

"Do you think it was Wade?" Randy finally asked, turning to look at Heath. "All these years John's been cheating on me...with _him_..." Randy practically spat Wade's name.

The ginger haired man stares at Randy for a moment not knowing what to say, but then he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know Randy, but I know what I heard and whatever happened to Wade was because of John Cena..." Heath replied, feeling sorry that Randy had to be told this, but there was no point in lieing to someone who has been lied to before from his husband many times.

"I guess your right," Randy got up and walked only a few feet away before he turned back to Heath. "When you get to see Wade, if he's ok, then tell him...I said I'm sorry..."

"Why?" Heath asked, confused. Randy shook his head, laughing, but it was all but a pleasant laugh.

"You obvious didn't see all the bruises over him and where on his body, from the looks of it Heath - your old leader was being my husbands little bitch and it looks like Wade struggled against him. So yeah, tell him I'm sorry..." Randy responded before turning back around again.

"Where are you going?!" Heath called after the Viper, really not wanting to be left alone here.

"Just to go see a soon to be ex husband of mine." Randy said walking out of the door, not caring who saw or heard him. Heath silently preyed, for Wade and for Randy...

* * *

_Meanwhile._

A small man lingered in the parking lot of the raw arena as John Cena walked out fully dressed. The show of raw still had a while to go, but neither of them were needed any more for tonight. John had a smirk on his face as he walked to his car, obviously not seeing the smaller man there. The was, until, he heard something and turned to see him approaching. John rubbed a hand over his head and groaned loudly.

"What the hell do you want now?" He asked, not truly caring about what the other had to say really.

"Why'd you do it?!" The man practically yelled.

"What the heck do you mean? Do what?"

"I saw the ambulance taking Wade away, why'd you hurt him like that?!"

"The ambulance?..." John trailed off, trying to think about what the man was on about, but then his eyes went wide. "Where's Wade?!"

"At the hospital thanks to you."

"Oh no..." John muttered to himself. This wasn't good, if Wade was at a hospital then that means someone must have found him - the only person John could think of who would find the Brit would be Randy. John knew that Wade wouldn't have been able to move, let alone call 999 for an ambulance - John had set it up that way. He didn't want Wade having a belt before he did, but he hadn't hurt him enough to kill him.

"Where the hell are you going now, Cena?!"

"To the damn hospital Bryan! And don't you dare try to stop me." John glared at the small goat-faced like man.

Daniel watched him. "What's the matter? Your plans not working well anymore?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Wade doesn't deserve to be treated like that, he's so much more then you'll ever be."

"Oh come on, his Wade fucking Barrett - he'll be lucky to get the Diva's belt. Anyway, what are you, his little protector?"

"No, but I owe Wade - he's the reason I'm here in the wwe. I just hate the fact that I used to be friends with you."

"And that's the reason you're not going to rat me out about this." John smirked before turning his car on. Leaving Daniel there as he drove off.

"Don't hold your hopes up any more Cena..."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The noise was annoying to Wade's ears. He couldn't hack it and wanted to tear whatever was making it apart. Slowly Wade opened his eyes, seeing a woman standing over him - a light quickly flashing in his eyes. He groaned and moved his hand over to move the light away, but a hand slapped his hand away. Trying to roll over instead, but then he was held down.

"Let - g- go of me..." Wade said, his voice dry and hard.

"Please stay still Mr. Barrett - we don't want to infuriate some of these bruises anymore."

Wade just nodded. Once the light was out of his eyes, Wade focused them until he was able to see the woman properly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Dr. Jill McCoy. I'm your doctor." ...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I promise the next time I write a chapter for this story - I'll make the chapter longer and I will read through it. Sorry about all the mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chemical Romance. Chapter 6 : You Better Run, Run, Run!

Heath held a cold drink in his hands, it hadn't been cold at first, but he hadn't had the stomach to drink it. Drew and Jinder had gone home only because Heath had practically forced them to go, they had wanted to stay, but if Heath knew Wade - which he figured he did - than Wade wouldn't want them to see him being weak. Then again, Heath didn't know that Wade had been...well...

He just hoped that what Randy had told him wasn't true. Yet he couldn't help but feel that it was, but then why? Why would Wade allow himself to sink that low to be John Cena's bitc -

Heath shuddered hard, he couldn't keep thinking about that. Suddenly there was a hand on Heath's shoulder, the ginger's head snapped up in hopes that maybe it would be Wade waking him up from when he used to have nightmares and the Brit would be there to reassure him - but no such luck. It was an old woman, entering her 60s - or round about there anyway. She wasn't a doctor, she didn't have their clothes on or even a clipboard. Her hair was grey, but had a slight tint of black to it, her eyes were green - she almost looked like Wa -

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" She asked, her accent was British. However Heath didn't pick it up, he just shook his head.

"Not really. My best friend was brought here earlier..."

"Oh," she said sitting down next to him. "That's a shame, my son was brought in here too. I got a phone call about an hour ago, luckily for me I had been staying in the states for about a week or so now."

"Sorry to hear that," Heath looked at her, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I hope your sons okay..." She smiled, patting his hand.

"Me too," she whispered. "I hope your friends ok as well."

Heath nodded. "Yeah, his strong, I'm sure he'll be fine, right?"

"You don't sound so sure?"

"Because I'm not," Heath admitted, finding it easy to talk to this woman. "He's been through so much, but I didn't even realise it - so much for me being a best friend, huh?"

"Oh honey," She put her arm around him. "Being a best friend doesn't mean you have to know everything about them, secrets wouldn't be secrets if we told them to the world now would they?"

Heath smiled, silently wondering just how many secrets Wade had been keeping from him and just when their friendship had faded into nothing...

* * *

_Meanwhile._

The doctor looked at Wade, she shook her head slightly as she checked over him. "You're pretty much fine, just a lot of bruises. The stress got to you."

"Thanks Doctor, as if I couldn't have guessed that." Wade said flatly as he tried to get up - but he was once again pushed down.

"Please stay put Mr. Barrett, I still have to run some test on you." She said looking Wade in the eye. "These bruises," she used her pen to point at the ones that were located by Wades inner thighs. "Wouldn't have come from any wrestling matches I've ever seen, so do tell me - how did you get them?"

Wade bit his lip on the inside, wondering how he should answer this one. "I fall down?"

Jill McCoy sighed. "Okay, so you're going to be like that are you? Fine, but just so you know, we've taken samples of all the semen on you - and most of it wasn't yours."

_'Seriously?! Who the fuck is this bird?'_ Wade thought while trying to think of something, he couldn't tell them the truth - it was embarrassing and it would be on the news with in minutes. The doctor seemed to catch the look in Wades eyes and sighed again.

"You seem to think that I'll go around and shout it to the world, that wouldn't be my job - if you tell me then it'll be between us. The proper justice will be taken to whoever...did this to you..."

Wade leaned back on the bed. As tempting as it seemed, he couldn't. "Are we done?" He asked instead.

"For now, Mr. Barrett. Would you like your visitor in now or?..."

_'Someones here to see me?'_ Wade thought, not remembering who brought him in here. A bitter thought hit Wade though, what if it was John?! "What's the person look like?" Wade asked, seeing the doctor write down his hesitation to let whoever in - to see him. She walked to the door and peered out.

"Well, I thinks it's a he. He looks goofy and he's gin - "

"Let him in." Wade growled, glaring at her slightly for calling Heath goofy! Only he got to do that. She smiled, walking out the door to call in Heath Slater to see Wade.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

John Cena finally pulled up into the hospital parking lot. He was in deep thought about what Daniel Bryan had said, this wasn't good - shit was really hitting the fan. If Vince found out...John didn't even want to think about that. Getting out of his car, John rushed to the hospital - unfortunately before he could get inside - he spotted his husband, Randy Orton, leaning against the wall. John gulped as Randy began making his way over to him.

"I figured you'd come here," Randy said. "Missing your little slag already Cena?"

"Randy, please, it wasn't my fault!" John rubbed his hands up and down Randy's arms, but the Viper pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again! Not after you touch him!" Randy glared, backing away, making people look at them.

"Randy stop, your making a scene," John spoke while looking around.

"Well isn't that a shame!" Randy spat.

"Would you listen to me!" John yelled - grabbing Randy hard. "It was all Wades fault! He seduced me, he said it would be a one time thing - but then he kept coming back for more! Begging me for a title shot."

Randy stood there, face blank and eyes unreadable before he finally whispered. "Are you lieing to me, again?"

John pulled Randy into a hug, not bothering to think about how stiff Randy was in his arms. "No, I'm sorry I hurt you babe - I didn't mean it. Wade was just..." _'Too hard to resist,'_ John thought as he smirked. "He just kept coming back to me."

Randy hugged John back tightly, but didn't let his face be shown to the older man. "Okay, John. I believe you."

"Good..."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Question: Is anyone else going to see "The World's End" movie tomorrow at the cinema? I am, even though I'm technically too young to be going. Instead of pub crawling; i'm movie crawling because before "The World's End," I'm actually going to see "Despicable Me 2" as well. :) I can't bloody wait! **

**Next time: Heath sees Wade, will he be able to get Wade to tell him what happened? Or will Wade close up? John has a plan in mind, but will Randy help him or ruin it? **


End file.
